


I Rise

by asharaofthedawn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cersei Marries Rhaegar, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: Cersei's life from Princess of Dragonstone to Queen Consort of The Seven Kingdoms.





	1. A Princess Is Made

**Author's Note:**

> The Tourney of Harrenhal has not yet happened in this universe. It will happen in future chapters. Jaime is still made a member of the Kingsguard, just not at the tourney.

**281 AC**

The way the Sept of Baelor had been decorated for her wedding was beautiful. Even more beautiful was Cersei herself. She was draped head to toe in the finest myrish lace. Gold hung from her neck, ears, and arms. A golden circlet rested upon her head. The cloak of house Lannister trailed behind her as she walked into the Sept.

By the Septon stood her husband to be. Rhaegar Targaryen. He wore the colours of his house, red and black. Which made his silver hair look even more stunning.  
_"Our children will beautiful."_ She thought as she made her way closer to him. _"They'll be envied by all. For their beauty and their royal blood. And I shall be their mother. I will be envied for my children, and my status as queen."_

Cersei knew her marriage to Rhaegar wouldn't make her queen just yet. Her title would be Princess of Dragonstone. Yet, she believed it wouldn't be long until she was.

King Aerys was mad. Not only mad, but dangerously so. He regularly burned those who displeased them and her own father was lucky enough to escape his wrath as Hand of The King. A fate, Cersei could tell, Queen Rhaella hadn't. Even as she made her way by her, Cersei noticed how sickly she looked. With scars peaking through her bracelets and the edge of her sleeves. The hallow and gauntness of her face, showed years of illness and trauma. The fact she was able to stand unassisted was surprising.

Prince Rhaegar was the opposite of his father. He was levelheaded and will spoken. A true prince. A king in waiting. With the help of her father, Rhaegar may have to wait no longer.

People were sick of living in fear, and Cersei believed a plot was in the works to overthrow him. And her father was most likely involved. Tywin had been furious about Jaime taking Kingsguard vows the day of her betrothal celebrations, since it made monstrous little Tyrion his heir. Cersei wouldn't be surprised if he had Aerys overthrown just to have Jaimie freed from his vows. 

Her thoughts were broken once she reached Rhaegar's side. It was time for her lifelong dream to come true. To be Rhaegar's bride. And she didn't want to miss a minute of it.

The Septon proceeded over the ceremony and vows were exchanged. Rhaegar removed her Lannister cloak, and replaced it with a Targaryen one, before placing a soft kiss on her lips. A smile of pride and happiness spread across her face as they turned around to face their guest.

She was officially Princess of Dragonstone. And more importantly, she was Queen in Waiting.


	2. The Heart Of A Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei's life begins her life in Dragonstone.

**281 AC**

Dragonstone was cold and melancholy. As was her new husband. He wasn't like what she had dreamed of all her life. Though she was quickly distracted from her disappointment by the news of her pregnancy.

She prayed to the Mother for a boy. A strong healthy boy. He would be the pride and joy of the Targaryens and the Lannisters. Her little sliver lion. That way she would know for sure Maege the Frog was wrong. That she wouldn't lose all she held dear.

Yet once more she was disappointed. After hours of labouring, she gave birth to a lioness, not a lion. Her hair was as golden as Cersei's own, but her eyes were as violet as Rhaegar's. _"Gold will be their shrouds, and gold their crowns."_ Maege's words rang in her head. _"And I will be queen like she said. But I will not be cast down. I will not lose what I hold dear."_ She vowed.

Rhaegar came just when she had begun to nurse the babe. "How is she?"

"Healthy, my Lord. She was anxious to get into the world, so her birth wasn't too painful." Cersei replied as she adjusted her on her breast. Rhaegar sat down on the bed and brushed a hand across the baby's head.

"Her name shall be Rhaenys." He never took his eyes off of her. He seemed almost mesmerized by their new baby daughter.

"Shall you make her a song, my lord?" Rhaegar loved music. Especially the music of his harp. It was rare to go by his chambers and not hear a sad melody being played by Rhaegar.

"I will. Hopefully it will be worthy of her."

"I'm sure it will be, my Lord." He flashed her a rare smile, before placing a kiss on Rhaenys's forehead.

"I must let you rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss, before departing the room.

 **284 AC**

Aegon came a year and a half after Rhaenys, and Visenya a year and a half after that. Aegon had the silver hair and violet eyes of his father. Visenya had the same colouring as her brother.

The birth of three children, with only one having golden hair, made Maege's prophecy was only partially right. Though Visenya and Aegon's hair had a golden hue.

They were meant to go to King's Landing to properly introduce the children to the court and their royal grandparents. An unexpected pregnancy put a stop to that. Rhaegar seemed taken aback by the news. "You're sure you're pregnant?"

"Yes, my Lord." Rhaegar seemed like he couldn't find the right words, and simply left the room.

A few months later, a letter arrived from Queen Rhaella, informing them of her pregnancy. "I wonder how close the two babies will be born?" Cersei pondered aloud while sitting with Rhaegar in his chambers. Her belly just recently popped, and she had begun embroidering a blanket for the babe.

"Probably not too close. Mother says she's not very far along." Rhaegar took a deep breath, "There is to be a tourney at Harrenhal hosted by Lord Whent after you give birth. We are to attend."

"How do you know about the tourney yet? Isn't it too early for Lord Whent to be announcing it?" Cersei asked, confused.

"You mustn't tell anyone. At the tourney, I am to meet with several high lords to discuss the best way to over throw my father." Rhaegar had lowered his voice to a near whisper. "Father never goes to them, so we should be able to speak in private." He cleared his throat and brought his voice back to its normal volume. "What are you embroidering for the babe?" He spoke as if he hadn't just revealed a major conspiracy.

"I'm thinking a golden dragon." She responded without missing a beat. She would soon be queen.


	3. King's Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei and Rhaegar arrive to King's Landing for the first time as husband and wife.

**285 AC**

The baby was as healthy as her siblings had been. Shaera was the first of her children to inherit Cersei's green eyes. Her hair was golden as well,and the tuff of hair atop her head appeared curled. She was a beautiful babe.

Two months following Shaena's birth they sailed for King's Landing. They were not received with the pomp or extravagance as Cersei's hoped they'd be, and were simply brought to King Aerys.

The king had descended deeper into his madness. Fires were lit in either side of the Iron Throne, making him appear even more deadly. His hair was long and unkept, his nail uncut. Bones poked out through his scabbed skin. He looked more like a walking corpse than a man.

Rhaella looked no better. Though her appearance wasn't disheveled or dirty, her hair looked brittle and frail, her skin had an sickly sheen to it, and the size of her belly made the rest of her look even more fragile. Cersei would be surprised if she survived this babe's birth. 

Prince Viserys sat beside his mother. A scowl etched on his pretty face. _"His angry he's no longer Rhaegar's heir."_ Cersei realized. _"Well that is his problem. My Aegon will be king after Rhaegar."_ She felt no sympathy for the boy.

"Your Grace, may I present to you your grandchildren. Rhaenys, Aegon, Visenya, and Shaera." Her eldest children bowed to their grandfather, just liked Cersei had taught them.  She felt proud at how they handled themselves. Like true members of royalty.

"They are half bloods. They are not true dragons." Aerys croaked. Cersei felt a surge of anger at his words. _"They are lions as well as dragons. They are more powerful than a dragon by itself."_ She longed to spew those words at him, but she bit her tongue. It wouldn't achieve anything.

"But the blood of the dragon runs through them anyways. That's more than others can say. Is that not enough, husband?" Queen Rhaella spoke.

"Their children must have more dragon's blood." He pressed a long fingernail to his head.

"And how do you plan you plan to rectify that, Your Grace?" Her husband questioned his father. She could tell that Rhaegar was just trying to placate Aerys. If all went well at the tourney, they wouldn't need to worry about what Aerys thought anymore.

"Viserys will marry Rhaenys." A bright smile broke out across Viserys's face. "And Aegon to Visenya."

"And what of Shaera, Your Grace?" Rhaella asked.

"Who else has dragon's blood?" Aerys asked his wife while picking at his skin.

"The Baratheons. Robert's eldest son would do for Shaera." Aerys gave a slow nod, before waving his hand.

"I have no need of you anymore." He addressed them. Cersei felt her temper flare once more, but once more she held her tongue. _"Soon Rhaegar will be king, and you his queen. While Aerys will be in the ground."_

They gave him a quick bow before leaving the court room.

**~~~~~**

It was time to depart for Harrenhal. The tourney was to be a grand affair, with all the great nobles of the land attending. She hoped they would meet soon after their arrival to discuss overthrowing Aerys. The quicker they planned, the quicker she became queen.

Cersei went to step in the her wheelhouse, but a voice stopped her in her tracks

"Do you believe you could go the tourney without me, you traitorous bastard?" The accusing voice of Aerys spoke from behind.

"What do you mean father?" Rhaegar feigned innocence.

"My spider has told me you plan to overthrow me, and the tourney is where you're going to plan it. DO YOU DENY IT?!?!" Aerys roared. 

"I do Father. Varys feeds you lies. The tourney is thrown by Lord Whent, not me or any other lord." How calm he remained, showed Cersei he had dealt with his father's temper before.

"Well, we'll see about that. I am coming to the tourney. You'll not be able to plot with me around." He spat at his son.

"What of Mother? She is to give birth soon, and traveling to Harrenhal will not be good for her or the babe." She watched as her husband struggled to convince his father to stay away.

"I know that you fool! We've lost enough babies to know what not to do!" He yelled. "She and Viserys are to stay here. Ser Jaime will watch over them in my absence." She saw the look of disappointment cross over her twin's face. She knew Jaime loved tourneys, and to miss one as grand as this, must be a upsetting.

"Then come my Liege. We must depart." Rhaegar bowed to his father. A second wheelhouse was brought for him, and members of the Kingsguard surrounded it on horseback.

Cersei made her way back to her own wheelhouse, and as a servant started to shut the door, she saw a look of panic briefly pass over Rhaegar's face. _What were they going to do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, I picked the name Shaera for their third daughter, because that was the name of Aerys and Rhaella's mother. Also, I'm planning for the Tourney of Harrenhal to at least start next chapter. Are you guys excited?


	4. A Tourney Worth Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei arrives to Harrenhal.

**285 AC**

**Harrenhal**

Lord Whent certainly knew how to host a grand tourney. Harrenhal was decorated with various flags and symbols, the most common was that of House Whent. Flags of other nobles were hoisted above their tents. While servants wore their lords colours, some went even as far as to decorate their horses in the colours of their house, or their own personal symbol.

Cersei herself wore a ruby red gown. It was cut low at the bust and sinched her waist. A red cape flowed from behind. A studded ruby crown, and a matching necklace; covered her head and throat. A black myrish lace veil sat under her crown; framing her face. She looked truly regal.

Rhaegar wore a simple black doublet and pants, with a pin of a dragon above his heart. Simplistic, yet ethereal.

Their children wore the colours of House Targaryen. Even baby Shaera; whose swaddling clothes had been dyed black and had a three headed red dragon embroidered on it. They were to be shown to Westeros for the first time, and they had to look their best.

Aerys looked like he didn't belong anywhere near the tourney. He wore a long black robe that swallowed his form. His crown was crooked it on his head; and only stayed in placed because it was knotted in his hair. He had to be helped out of his wheelhouse, since the journey seemed to had zapped his strength. Ser Jonothor Darry tried to convince him to rest for awhile, but Aerys would have none of it,

"I will not rest! Who is to say if I go, that that bastard Rhaegar won't stab me as I sleep?!?!" He shot daggers at his eldest. 

"But Your Grace-" Darry tried once more.

"I said I will not rest!" He yelled. Waving his hands as he spoke, one of his long fingernails grazed his cheek. Causing him to bleed. 

"At least let a maester look at your cheek." Ser Barristan Selmy spoke. Aerys didn't respond and simply let the blood drip into his beard.

"Your Grace, Ser Barristan could stay with Prince Rhaegar; if that would soothe your mind." Ser Darry suggested.

_"Nothing will soothe this mind."_ Cersei thought to herself. _"He is mad as they come."_

Aerys eventually gave a limp nod and let Ser Darry lead him into the castle.

Lord Whent greeted them just as Aerys entered the castle. "Your Graces." He bowed to them. "Welcome to Harrenhal."

"We are glad to be here." Rhaegar gave a rare smile to Lord Whent.

"Did I just see His Grace enter the castle?" Lord Whent asked. A look of confusion and worried was on his face.

"Yes. He decided to attended the tourney. My lady mother and brother Viserys remain in King's Landing."

"Ah, I see." His voice was calm, but Cersei could see he was still worried. She was as well. "Your Graces, I'll show you to the box we have reserved for you. The first joust will start soon." 

They were lead to a box high above the rest of the noble houses. The sigil of House Targaryen was draped across the back, and red roses lined the front of it. 

They took their seats and Cersei passed Shaera to her wetnurse. "She is tired. Make sure she sleeps." The woman nodded and bowed. Rhaenys and Aegon sat between her and Rhaegar, while Visenya sat in her lap. 

The three watched in excitement as Oberyn Martell readied himself to meet his challenger. A Fossoway boy.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the boxes. Several members of House Martell sat in a box draped with orange silk. Prince Doran wasn't present. He had stayed in Dorne and sent Oberyn in his stead. 

His sister Elia was there as well. She sat beside her husband, Baelor Hightower. Their son, little Baelor, (Cersei had heard he was called), sat beside his parents.  Their second child, a baby girl named Rhea, was not present. She could tell the babe's birth took most of the little strength Elia had.

She remembered Elia's visit to Casterly Rock with her brother and mother, and even then she looked frail. Oberyn on the other hand looked even livelier now than he did the first time they met. 

It was obvious Oberyn couldn't wait to face the Fossoway boy. He was practically inching to joust. Rumours said he had at least one illegitimate daughter. This was no surprise to Cersei; she could tell he would have no qualms about sleeping with any woman or man he could. A true Dornishman.

In the box beside the Martells were the Starks. Rickard Stark sat beside his eldest two sons, Brandon and Eddard. His daughter Lyanna sat in the Baratheon box with her husband Robert and their son, Joffrey.

Beside the two Stark boys were their wives, Catelyn Tully and Ashara Dayne. Catelyn had given birth to a boy the year before, and based on her baby bump, it seemed that there would be another new Stark by the next year. 

Ashara Dayne was as stunning as the rumours said. Her hair was thick and black, and she had the same purple Valyrian eyes as Rhaegar. Her skin was fair and milky, unlike that of Elia or Oberyn.

_"How my maids gossiped when they learned that the stoic Eddard Stark married a woman like Ashara Dayne."_ She mentally rolled her eyes at the memory. _"They giggled and blushed when they spoke of how his spontaneous decision to go Oldtown lead to him meeting Ashara, since she was visiting Elia. They claimed Oldtown was the place to find love these days. Those little fools."_

Her twins, Jon and Dyanna, sat on her right. Their eyes transfixed on Oberyn. She could tell they both had their mother's hair, but she couldn't see their eyes from so far away.

As she glanced at her children, she could see Rhaenys watching Jon. When the boy seemed to the sense her eyes on him, he looked up. Causing Rhaenys's face to turn scarlet and quickly cast her eyes downwards.

She made a note to mention it to Rhaegar later. A childhood crush was one thing, but if it somehow continued into adolescence, it could cause a great deal of problems. Rhaegar was planning to marry Rhaenys to Viserys, not to an unimportant Stark boy born to a second son.

The sound of trumpets told the spectators the joust was to begin. The two men got into position, and then their were off.

Oberyn quickly and swiftly defeated the Fossoway boy, and was named the victor of this round. 

Cersei prayed to the Gods that overthrowing Aerys would be as swift and quick as Oberyn's victory. Or else things could become very difficult, very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I picked the name Bran for Catelyn and Brandon's first son, because there's no reason to name him Robb in this universe. Jon was chosen because it's a northern sounding name, and Dyanna was chosen because that was the name of Maekar I's Dayne queen. Rhea was picked for Elia's daughter since that was the name of Baelor's mother. And Joffrey was chosen because, it just sounds like a name Robert would pick.


	5. A Feast and A Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei and Rhaegar continue to plot against Aerys.

**285 AC**

**Harrenhal**

Following Oberyn's win, they were lead to the Great Hall. The room was decorated with various lanterns and tapestries. They took their seats at the main table with Lord Whent's family. As Lord Whent stood to address his guests, a page announced, "Make way for Aerys Targaryen, the Second of His Name! King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm!"

Shock came over the guests like a tidal wave. She could see clearly on everyone's faces they didn't expect Aerys to be there. Even the ones that weren't involved in Rhaegar's plot.

Barely any of them could hide their horror at Aerys's appearance when he entered the room. _"He just made things worse for himself by coming here."_ Cersei realized. _"He will show the lords how unfit he is too rule and they'll help Rhaegar overthrow him."_

She had to stop herself from smiling. The crown was _so_ close. She could practically see it. 

Queen Cersei. Beloved queen of Rhaegar, The First of His Name. Mother of Aegon, the Sixth of His Name.

Yes. She could see it. And it would be _glorious._

Aerys stumbled his way to a seat behind the High Table. "What are you staring at?" He growled at the guests.

Most quickly averted their eyes, and all sat down. Lord Whent waved at his minstrel, and soon _"The Bear and The Maiden Fair"_ , filled the hall.

Aerys picked at his food with his long nails, and looked disinterested. The chatter of the nobles present seemed to bother him, and soon he simply stood and left.

Once he was gone, it was as if someone had put life back into the room. Everyone seemed more relaxed, and Rhaegar called for his harp.

He sat in the middle of the hall, and played a heartbreaking song in High Valyrian. The only reason Cersei recognized it was because she had heard him play it before. Often when she walked by his study doors while at Dragonstone, she could hear him playing it through the doors.

Even if you didn't speak the language, you could tell the song was sorrowful, and she even felt herself get misty as she listened.

Lyanna Baratheon made Cersei's misty eyes look dry, as she sat and cried at her table. It seemed Rhaegar's song had gotten to her. The only thing that brought her out of it was the laughter of her brother Brandon at the neighbouring table. Once Rhaegar was done, she walked over to Brandon and dumped a pitcher of wine over his head before storming out of the room.

This caused Robert Baratheon to roar in laughter. His laughter seemed to be infectious, and soon the whole hall was laughing. Even Brandon.

When the laughter died down, the minstrels began to play _"The Dornishman's Wife"_ , and many got up to dance.

Cersei looked at Rhaegar, hoping that he'd ask her to dance. The reasonable part of her knew better. Yet, the part that had been dreaming of him since childhood, wished he would.

"Can I go dance, daddy?" Rhaenys spoke up.

"Yes, but not by yourself. A princess needs an escort." He gave her a rare smile and offered her his hand.

They walked to the middle of the crowd and he picked her up. They twirled and glided around the room. Rhaenys squealed with delight when he threw her in the air, only to catch her.

Cersei noticed Aegon and Visenya weren't begging to join in. When she looked down, she saw them half asleep, and laying on each other.

She mentioned over to a servant, "Show us to our rooms. The prince and princess are tired." The man nodded and led the way.

Cersei's handmaidens had already prepared their rooms, and she simply had to lay them in their beds. "Are we not to change them, Your Grace?" Their governess, Daenaera Velaryon, questioned.

"There is no point. They need to sleep, and they'll change in the morning anyways."

"As you wish, Your Grace." The servants all bowed as she left to return to the feast.

As she reentered, she saw Rhaenys sitting at the table again. She was talking excitedly to Jon Stark who was standing with his mother. 

Rhaegar was talking to Rickard Stark on the other side of the room. She could tell that he was trying to make the conversation seem casual, but she knew their was more to it. It wasn't as easy to plot with Aerys around. Yet, they still needed too. He couldn't stay on the throne much longer.

She walked back to her daughter and sat down. Ashara curtsied, and hit Jon on the back to get him to bow.

"Lady Stark, I do not believe we have met before." She addressed her.

"We haven't Your Grace. I was meant to occupany Princess Elia to Casterly Rock, but my mother took ill and I was unable to attend." Ashara explained. Yet she didn't seem to truly care she had missed the trip. 

_"Does this wife of a second son believe she is above Casterly Rock?"_ She wanted to demand an explanation, but kept quite. Rhaegar had said before that she imagined enemies where there were none. And anyways, they needed as many allies as possible.

"I see." She feigned interest. "And where is your daughter? Dyanna, I believe her name is?" 

"My husband is showing her his new horse." Ashara replied.

"Why didn't I get to go Mother?" Jon whined.

"Because you were there when he got it. Now hush!" She scolded her son. Rhaenys giggled at Jon getting in trouble.

"Will you dance with me?" Rhaenys asked Jon. Jon's face turned red, and he looked at his mother. Ashara nodded and he stammered a yes.

She grabbed his hand and they ran into the center of the dancing. Ashara excused herself and returned to her table. 

As a servant poured her more wine, Rhaegar returned to their table. "How is Lord Stark?"

"Good. He wishes us well." He told her nonchalantly as he sat down. The look in his eyes told her he had gained his support. 

"That's good." She sent him a smile. She wanted to celebrate gaining a new supporter, but she knew better. So she sipped her wine and adjusted her dress.

"I see Rhaenys is having fun. Who is she dancing with?" Rhaegar asked as he picked up a grape and popped it in his mouth.

"Jon. Edward Stark's boy. She seems to have a crush on him. We should make sure it doesn't go on past the tourney." He seemed confused by her words.

"Why does it matter who she likes now? She's too young for it to cause problems." Flashbacks of her and Jaime as children played through her head. 

_"If only you knew what children can do."_ She thought to herself.

"You never know. I just thought I'd mention it." She leaned closer to him.

"Will you come to my bed tonight?" She lowered her voice. Rhaegar hadn't shared her bed since before Shaera was born, and she missed it. He was a skilled lover and their beddings were always pleasurable.

He seemed to contemplate it, "I will. Once Rhaenys has been put to bed." Cersei nodded and turned her attention back to the center of the hall. Rhaenys and Jon had fallen on the floor and burst into a fit of laughter. 

She watched as Jon's father came over and spoke to them. He picked up Jon and started to leave the room. Jon waved to Rhaenys as he was lead out. 

Her daughter ran over to them, "Jon had to go to bed." She pouted.

"As do you." Her husband spoke.

"But Papa-" She began to protest.

"No buts. Your siblings are sleeping and so should you." She saw her daughter was ready to fight it, but then she yawned. Cersei could see that convinced her she should sleep. She put her arms out to Rhaegar, and he picked her up.

She followed him as he lead her to her chamber and tucked her in. The little girl smiled at both of her parents and turned over to face the wall.

Once the door was shut, she lead took his hand and lead him to her chambers. Once they were outside the room, he kissed her hotly on the mouth and quickly shut the door behind them.

They didn't leave her bed for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and support you've given me thus far. It means a lot and keeps me motivated. Also, I don't really know how to write a sex scene, that's why I didn't have with Rhaegar and Cersei.


	6. The End of An Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the tourney, and something else.

**285 AC**  
**Harrenhal**

When she awoke the next morning, Rhaegar was gone. He had taken his clothes off the floor and left.

_He didn't even tell me he was going to leave._  She thought sadly. _He just left._

She wanted to curl in a ball. She didn't. She was a lioness and she would not cry over something so petty.

Cersei forced herself to get out of bed and called for her maids. They brought her a crimson gown of silk. It exposed the top of her breast and was tight around the waist. She wore a ruby gold choker and a gold circlet. Part of her hair was swept up, well the rest fell down her back.

She straightened her back and held her head high.

_I am a lioness and I will be queen._ Repeated in her head like a mantra as she went into the feast room. Her three eldest sat across from Ser Barristan. Shaera was in Daenaera's arms, sucking her thumb.

Aerys wasn't present.

She put out her arms for her youngest and the babe was placed in her arms. Cersei adjusted her dress and let the babe suckle at her teat.

Food was placed before them, and they began to eat.

Rhaegar was nowhere in sight. He never came to eat, and when it was time to go back to their tourney box, he never showed.

As they were seated, Rhaenys pulled on her dress, "Where is papa?"

"I don't know. You'll see him soon." The little girl cast her eyes down, and kicked her feet.

A page announced the arrival of Aerys and they all stood and bowed. He sat in the back. A mini tent was erected around him, protecting him from the sun.

"Where is my son?" He rasped at her.

"I don't know, Your Grace."

"Probably plotting against me." He spit on the floor. Rhaenys flinched and moved closer to her.

A herald announced Oberyn, and he came forward and touched his lance to the Targaryen shield.

_What is he doing? There are no Targaryen participants._

She was proven wrong as a knight dressed in black armour came forward to meet his challenger.

_Rhaegar_ _._ It hit her. _That's why he was gone. He was getting ready to participate. But why didn't he let me know?_

Rhaegar and Oberyn got into position, and when the horn sounded, they were off. He took down the Red Viper with a single blow. Making him the champion of the round.

Her children cheered at his victory. The noise caused Aerys to growl, shutting them up instantly.

Rhaegar took down opponent after opponent. It was as if he wasn't even human anymore. Like he was some mystical creature that could not be defeated.

He chose Ser Barristan Selmy as his final opponent. If he won this round, he won the tourney. The two got into their places, and charged.

Barristan broke his lance on Rhaegar's shield, but neither went down. They charged twice more before Barristan finally went down.

Rhaegar was given the crown of winter roses at the end of his lance. He rode over to their box, crowned Cersei his Queen of Love and Beauty, and rode off the field.

She wore the roses proudly, even though they didn't go with her dress.

Aerys made a noise of annoyance, but said nothing as he picked at his skin.

Lord Whent came to their box and congratulated them on Rhaegar's win.

"Your Graces, tonight's feast will begin soon. May I escort you there?" Cersei nodded and gave him her hand. Aerys ignored Lord Whent and hissed at Ser Gerold Hightower,

"I will not attend this feast of traitors." The commander of the Kingsuard did not respond and helped him from his seat. Aerys stumbled his way out the box, and disappeared from sight.

The feast was a splendid as the one the night before, fresh roses lined the walls, and performers performed throughout the night.

The next morning they left for Kings Landing. When they arrived several days later, the tolling of bells could be heard. _Something has happened._ She thought. _But too who?_

"Why are the bells ringing Mama?" Visenya asked.

"I don't know. Your father might know." As the words left her mouth, the carriage stopped abruptly. The door flew open, and Rhaegar was on the other side.

"Mother is dead. Childbed fever." He was obviously grief stricken.

"And the babe?"

"A baby girl. It lives.”

"We have a Aunt now, Mama?" Visenya piped up.

"Yes darling, you do." Cersei sent her a quick smile, and turns her attention back to Rhaegar, "Where is the king?"

"When he learned the news, he demanded to be brought back to the city as quick as possible. We should get to the city too." Rhaegar simply shut the door, and commanded the driver to start moving.

When they arrived to the castle they were greeted by a maid, "Your Highness, Prince Rhaegar wanted to know if you would feed the new baby princess yourself, or should he send for a wet nurse?" _I was planning to start to weaning Shaera, but if it puts me higher in Rhaegar's regard, it'll be worth it._

"I'll nurse her. Have her brought to my chambers." The maid curtsied and left.

Once she and the children settled in their chambers, the same maid returned with the babe in her arms. Cersei took the child and held her to her breast. The baby started to suck admittedly, most likely she hadn't had much milk since her birth.

"What is her name?" She asked to maid.

"She doesn't have one yet. The Queen died before giving her one."

"Hmm, that isn't good. All babes should have names. Maybe I'll name you." She spoke in jest, as she brushed hair from the baby's eyes.

"What name do you have in mind?" Rhaegar spoke from the doorway. The maids instantly curtsied.

"I don't know, I've always thought Naerys was pretty." She told him as he took a seat beside her.

"It is. What do you think of Elaena?" Cersei suggested.

"Elaena is pretty too, but she doesn't look like an Elaena." Rhaegar nodded in agreement, and looked down at the baby.

"I've got another idea. Daenerys."

"Daenerys? Why Daenerys?" She asked surprised.

"I don't know. She just looks like a Daenerys." He brushed a finger against Daenerys's cheek.

"Daenerys it is then." She agreed.

"We'll just need my lord father's approval." Rhaegar stated as Ser Gerold practically ran into the room.

"Your Graces, you must come to the throne room!” He was obviously frantic. Cersei quickly passed off Daenerys to a servant and followed him out of the room.

  
They were brought into the throne room, and lead to the iron throne. In front of it laid a very dead Aerys. He was covered with blood, with his eyes still open. Beside him stood Jaime. His sword covered with blood.

Rhaegar called for the guards to arrest Jaime, and he was led away without resistance. Cersei was in shock. Aerys was dead.

 

Which meant she was finally queen.


	7. Kingslayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long. I’ve been working on two other stories, one that is currently being posted here on AO3. They’ve been taking up most of my creative time. I’m hoping to become regular with posting updates, but I make no promises.

Jaime was hulled off in chains by Arthur Dayne. His bloody sword still laid beside the body of Aerys.

 

She could tell Rhaegar was still in shock. This obviously wasn't what he planned. He wanted to overthrow Aerys with the help of the Lords of Westeros, not have a member of his Kingsguard murder him.

 

Cersei herself was in shock. Jaime was loyal to his oath. Much to their father's anger. He refused to undo his vows, and leave his King's side. And now, not only had he forsaken his vows to protect his king, he murdered him.

 

"My Queen, you should return to your chambers and rest." Ser Gerold approached. _My Queen_ , she thought, amazed. _By the Gods, I'm queen. I'm queen._

 

The shock of Aerys's death had kept her from realizing what she'd been waiting for, had finally happen. She was Rhaegar's Queen. Not the Princess of Dragonstone. No, that title belonged to whoever married her son, the now Prince Of Dragonstone. 

 

She wanted to celebrate, to dance around this throne room with joy. But she couldn't. Because Cersei had to act the part of the grieving gooddaughter. When the only person she would grieve would be Jaime. If he escaped this alive, he'd probably be sent to the wall, and she'd never see her twin again.

 

Rhaegar turned to her, "you should go Cersei." She nodded and curtsied.

 

"My King." Ser Gerold escorted her to her chambers. Once she was sure he was gone, she had her maid send for a raven. She hastily wrote, _Jaime has killed Aerys. Come quick. - Cersei,_ and sent the bird on its way. Her father would know what to do. He always did.

 

* * *

 

Days past before there was any news on Jaime. Rhaegar was busy with arranging his Small Council, and she hadn't seen him since the night Aerys was killed. Cersei distracted herself with her children, and baby Daenerys. Viserys refused to leave his room, and would only see his former wetnurse, Daenys Velaryon.

 

She held Daenerys in her arms, as her elder children played on the floor. Shaera laid in her crib, making gurgles of happiness. The door opened suddenly, and there stood her father. Cersei quickly passed Daenerys to Daenaera, and acknowledged Tywin. "Lord Father."She quickly brought her eldest children in front of him. "These are my elder children. Shaera is in her crib."

 

Tywin looked each of them over, and glanced at Shaera. Cersei could tell he wished to speak to her alone, and she sent everyone out. "Jaime's fate is uncertain, but you can change the tide in his favour. You are the Queen." Cersei sees the hidden meaning in his words.

 

_You're husband is the king, and you can use your charms to convince him to release Jaime._

 

"I will do everything to help my brother." Cersei said honestly. Her last thing she wanted was for Jaime to be executed. Tywin nodded, and left without another word.

 

The following night she went to her husband wearing only her crown and a nightgown.

 

The trial began the next day. Jaime was hauled from his cell in chains. The armour of the Kinsguard had been removed, and now he wore a simple tunic.

 

Rhaegar sat on the Iron Throne, watching as they bring Jaime in. Cersei watched from behind a screen. Technically she was not meant to be there. As long as she stayed unseen, Rhaegar agreed to let her watch the trial of her twin.

 

The charges against Jaime are read aloud.

 

Breaking his vows, and killing the king he was sworn to protect.

 

"The punishment for these crimes are death." Rhaegar spoke, once the herald was done.

 

"I know, Your Grace." Jaime responded.

 

"And what is your plea?"

 

"Guilty." Jaime speaks the words plainly. A murmur of voices fills the room. Even though they all knew what he was charged with, it is different to hear him admit to it.

 

"And you know the sentence for these crimes are death?" Rhaegar asked.

 

"I do.” He said solemnly. Rhaegar nodded towards his Kingsguard, and two knights came and dragged a silent Jaime away. 

 

Rhaegar stood up, “He is to be executed by his follow Kingsguard in two days time.” 

 

Cersei placed a hand above her heart. This was not how this was going to go. Jaime was supposed to be sent to the Wall. He was not supposed to be sentenced to death.

 

 She felt as though she couldn’t breath. Jaime is going to die.

 

_Her Jaime is going to die._


End file.
